When Life Throws You Curve Balls
by 0D Malfoy1
Summary: Life is a good as it's going to get. Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo are in High School. Donald's Labs and research is going strong. Tasha is happy with her family and life. But someone was missing. The Davenport's just didn't know it yet. M for possible future chapters.


Note: This is my first Lab Rats Story. I will continue if people seem to like it.

Carmen stood at the foot of the driveway and turned faced the car that was now speeding down the street. She stood silently with two suitcases at her feet and her mind turning. It had all happened so fast. Even though she had know n that this was coming. Carmen had not expected for this to happen. She had not even known that she had a father. Let alone that her mother knew where he was. He had not had anything to do with her...ever. Her mother had told her, back when they were actually on good terms, that her father had walked out on them when Carmen was still in her mothers womb. They had not been married, just a fling.

Thirteen years had passed and things had been rough at home. Her mother had dated a lot, horrible men. Drug users and dealers. Gang members. People who had not wanted a child in the picture. Her mother had chosen the current flavor of the week over her daughter and so here Carmen was. In the drive way of the father she had never met.

She was scared and hurt and feeling numb in her limbs. As Carmen watched the car grow smaller and smaller, she kept hoping her mother would finally come to her senses and turn the car around. Come back for her. It didn't happen. Carmen turned now towards the house. That wasn't even a good term for the word. It was a mansion. Bigger than anything she had seen other than on TV. Carmen didn't fit in here. She already knew it.

Dressed in a second hand black t-shirt, faded blue jeans and a pair of sneakers, she took up her bags and slowly walked towards the front door. Carmen's dark hair was pack in a ponytail and her face was pale. She could hear people talking from inside the home as she stepped onto the front porch. She didn't want to do this. Carmen didn't want to be here. She didn't want to see this man. He had wanted nothing to do with her and she wanted nothing to do with him now.

She soon had no choice however as the door was pulled open and an attractive black woman was suddenly before her. There was a shorter than average man behind the woman. The woman looked at her in surprise. Carmen cleared her throat. "I'm looking for Donald Davenport?" Carmen all but whispered. The black woman looked at the man and Carmen's eyes shifted between the two. "I'm Donald Davenport." The man confirmed. Carmen looked him square in the eyes. No better time than now. She figured. "I'm Carmen. Your daughter."

Carmen had never seen a man pass out before. But that was exactly what had happen. Donald blinked once and then he hit the floor like a bag of bricks. Tasha hurried to her husbands side and then crouched down beside him. Carmen left her bags on the porch and then stepped into the house with fear in her eyes. She closed the door behind her and then stood at her fathers feet. Tasha looked up at her slowly. "I'm Mrs. Davenport." She told Carmen. There was pain and anger in her eyes. "Go sit on the couch." It was an order not an offer. Carmen hesitantly stepped around the man and to the white leather couch where she slowly sat.

She could think of nothing to say but when Donald finally began to come to, Carmen straightened up abruptly and then swallowed hard. She had no idea what to expect. Would he turn her away? Where would she go? No one wanted her. A few whispers between the adults and then Donald slowly stood with a groan and a hand pressed to the back of his head. He turned to face Carmen and Tasha did the same. But this time, Carmen understood that Tasha was Donald's wife. Her step mother. The woman did not look at Carmen as a mother would of course. She saw Carmen as a threat. As something to distrust. And that was only logical. This was not the first time someone had come to Donald looking for a hand out and boasting a ridiculous story.

"Who are you?" Donald asked now and Carmen told him.

FLASH BACK

Donald had been younger. Raising three children at home, bionic or not... three toddlers were a hand full. He had been still working hard and playing too little. Maria had been working at the hotel where one of his meetings for Davenport Industries. He had been packing up afterwards and she had been brought in to assist. Maria had been a beautiful woman and had been hard to resist when she had invited Donald for a drink at the hotel bar. Just one drink. It had led to three drinks and a uncharacteristic romp in the back seat of her car.

END FLASH BACK

"I never even knew she was pregnant." Donald whispered as Carmen finished. Tasha was watching him. Her eyes now emotionless. He had not told her about this. "It was a mistake." He told Tasha. Realizing what he had said, Donald looked to Carmen. "Not you." He confirmed. "You are not a mistake. I just didn't know." He was trying to make sense of all of this and knew he was going about it the wrong way but Donald didn't know what to say to make it better. "Where is she? Where's Maria?" He paused. "Why are you here now?" Carmen hesitated. "She doesn't want me anymore." She final said with pain in her voice. "Her boyfriend doesn't want me... so she gave me away. She left me here. I..." One tell tale tear slipped from her eye. That was when the door opened and Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo entered the house. Adam held Carmen's suitcases in his hands. "Someone left us suitcases." He announced holding them up slightly.


End file.
